


Pierced

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: Piercings [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heimdall and Thor both want a relationship with him, Intersex, Intersex Loki, Jealousy, Jötunn Loki, Loki feels unloved, M/M, Piercings, Third-wheeling, Threesome, and yet still a wheel!, clit abuse, genital piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Although he was often present during their couplings, Loki had a hard time seeing himself as part of the relationship. He was just the intermediate, the reason that Thor and Heimdall, two of the biggest Alpha males on Asgard, were able to copulate pleasurably. Even when they fucked, it felt more as though the two were trying to fuck through him and to each other (not that the sex wasn’t good, no. The sex was always good. He may not be part of the relationship, but these were still two of the most honorable men on Asgard, and two of the most sexually revered to boot).





	Pierced

Although he was often present during their couplings, Loki had a hard time seeing himself as part of the relationship. He was just the intermediate, the reason that Thor and Heimdall, two of the biggest Alpha males on Asgard, were able to copulate pleasurably. Even when they fucked, it felt more as though the two were trying to fuck _through_ him and to each other (not that the sex wasn’t good, no. The sex was _always_ good. He may not be part of the relationship, but these were still two of the most honorable men on Asgard, and two of the most sexually revered to boot).

And in all honesty, Loki was fine with it. Personally, he preferred to keep himself emotionally detached from his surroundings and actions. Emotions only ever complicated things.

Still, as he said, the sex _was_ good, which was why after Asgard’s fall, the moment that they were on the ship, when the two approached him after years without their touch, it was easy to fall right back into old habits.

They wasted no time undressing each other (_well_, Loki supposed, it _could_ have been faster if he’d used his seidr, but ripping clothes off of one another felt somehow more satisfying). Hands trailed down his sides, and before he knew it, he was seated upon Thor’s (half-kneeling, half-sitting) lap, Thor’s marvelously thick cock implanted deep in his arse, and Heimdall was pushing his own thick dick into his quim.

Loki moaned as both his brother and Heimdall began to pound into him, no doubt able to feel each other through the thrusts. Thor’s filling cock repeatedly stabbed at his prostate, leaving him rock-hard and aching within the minute. The girth of Heimdall’s ginormous penis would probably wind up causing a _bit_ of tearing that he’d be able to feel the next day, but in the moment he didn’t care- he _relished_ the feeling of the big, blunt head pounding incessantly at his cervix, right by his womb. Heimdall reached down under Loki’s ballsack to play with his clit, but stopped and growled.

He pinched the ring-piercing there. “When did you get this?” he thrust sharply.

Loki whimpered from both the stabbing at his prostate and the vibrations they caused in his held-in-place-by-the-pinched-ring clit, as Thor’s pace too became more brutal. Thor said nothing though. Loki didn’t have a clue why, surely Thor knew he’d gotten it on Sakaar. The Grandmaster had insisted on him getting one, and whilst he hadn’t been the one to propagate the idea, he hadn’t been entirely averse to it either.

“S-Sakaar,” he breathed out. It was hard to talk when the thrusts entering him were becoming semi-violent, and his clit was being pulled by them, sending jolts of not-Thor electricity through his core.

“Why?” Heimdall hissed.

“The-the-_aaah_,” Loki cried out at a particularly brutal batter to his prostate. “The-uh-the Gr-grandmass…” he couldn’t honestly be expected to talk with how hard they were penetrating him, surely. Loki honestly didn’t get it- what was the big deal here? This… this ‘thing’ between them had only ever been casual, _surely_, so why was his admission of sleeping with another man (many, _many_ times) such a big deal? And why was it incensing them so? Heimdall had the Allsight, and Loki hadn’t been shielding himself. Thor was _there_, he’d _seen_ the Grandmaster’s PDA with Loki. Was it something else? Was this merely a result of their elongated separation from satisfying their carnal cravings?

Heimdall tapped away at Loki’s clit. Hard and in a way that would leave him walking funny (if their fucking didn’t already) the next day, certainly. The toying with his clit in combination with how full he was from taking two of the largest cocks on Asgard (he’d say the universe, but that would be a lie. He should know, he’d had a threesome during one of the Grandmaster’s orgies with the Grandmaster and some alien from somewhere who was two feet taller than he and, well, _proportional_)

“You let another man mark you,” he hissed, before his tone turned contemplative “I suppose we’ll just have to mark you ourselves,” he turned so suddenly that Loki had no time to react, and bit Loki’s nipple, drawing out a scream from the man. “One here,” he quickly bit at the other one as he brought his free hand up to thumb the previously bitten one, “and one here. What do you think, Thor? A ring on each nipple, one for each of us.” Thor grunted his approval. “Remind the slut who he belongs to,” Loki wasn’t entirely sure _who_ Heimdall was speaking to anymore, “make him forget all about this,” his hand stopped tapping Loki’s clit, and instead moved to grab the ring, pulling the flesh with it as he twisted it between his fingers.

Loki’s cunt clenched around Heimdall as he orgasmed, unable to stand the stimulation any longer. This caused a few (even _harder_ [somehow]) thrusts from Heimdall before the man’s seed was filling his womb. The harder thrusts from Heimdall set Thor at a harder pace, and as Thor spent within his brother’s bowels, Loki’s cock did a little dance as it squirted his seed onto Heimdall’s chest.

They panted for a moment, catching their breaths, no one said a word. Finally, Thor spoke his first words during their coupling.

“I’m not so sure if I want my mark on his nipple, I’m thinking a Prince Albert one for mine,” Loki whimpered as Thor stroked a circle round the edge of the head of his now limp prick. “And not a ring… a weighted bead, maybe? Something heavy so he’ll never forget who it belongs to, who _he_ belongs to.”

“I belong to no one,” Loki managed, finally. “Brother… Heimdall… what is going on?”

“You’re ours, Loki,” Thor stated, possessively, wrapping a large hand around his waist. “You’ve been ours for the better half of a millennium. How do you not know this?”

“I thought that we were just sleeping together.”

“It’s always been so much more than that. We love you, Loki.”

Loki felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t respond.


End file.
